


Sharp Teeth

by The_Thot_Slayer



Series: Haikyuu Twilight AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twilight Fusion, American stuff will be changed to Japanese stuff, And also makes me feel weird-, Bullies, Cats?, Cause they are Japanese not American, F/F, I SWEAR is someone finds out my plot-, I mean they are still werewolfs, I'm also changing A LOT of stuff, I'm going by the book, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character(s), Tags May Change, Twilight References, Vampires, Werecats, but - Freeform, sort off, tags will be added as I go, title might change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Thot_Slayer/pseuds/The_Thot_Slayer
Summary: I’d never given thought to how I would die - though I’d had reason enough in the last few months - even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this.Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even. That has to count for something.I knew that if I’d never come to Miyagi, to Karasuno, I wouldn't be facing death now. But, terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret a thing.-About three things I was absolutely positive.First, Kageyama is a vampireSecond, there was a part of him - and I don't know how dominant that part is - that thirsted for my bloodAnd third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with himorA Haikyuu Twilight AU, I had in my head for a while.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, more as the story goes
Series: Haikyuu Twilight AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019371
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Sharp Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> I- Uh don't know why I made this? I had this idea for a while! So! Hope you enjoy it!

I’d never given thought to how I would die - though I’d had reason enough in the last few months - even if I had, I would not have imagined it like  _ this _ .

_ I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter, and he looked pleasantly back at me.  _

Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even. That has to count for  _ something _ . 

I knew that if I’d never come to Miyagi, to  _ Karasuno _ , I wouldn't be facing death now. But, terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret a thing. When life offers you something  _ far beyond _ imagination, you wouldn't -  _ wouldn't _ \- regret it even if it was the end. 

_ The hunter smiled in an unnerving friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me. _

* * *

My mother drove me to the airport with the windows rolled down. It was 96.62 degrees in Ekawasaki, Shikoku, the sky a perfect, cloudless blue. I was wearing my summer shirt - a simple sleeveless, white shirt - a way to say farewell. My carry-on item was a volleyball. 

In Sendai, there resided the Miyagi, where it had the Iwate prefecture, was a small town called Karumai under a constant cover of clouds. With windy summers and cold winters, and with a two times a week chance of rain. It was from that small town where my mother escaped with me when I was only a few months old. It was this town where I would spend a month every summer until I was twelve. That year I put my foot down; the past two summers, my father, Keishin, came to Ekawasaki to spend it with me instead.

It was to Karumai that I now kick myself too - a thing I took with  _ horror,  _ I  _ hated _ Karumai, - I loved Ekawasaki. The hot sun, the water surrounding the island. 

“Shouyou,” her voice interrupted my thoughts, my mom said to me - the same voice many times - before I got into the plane that would take me to the forsaken place. “You don’t have to do this,”

“ _ Onii-chan _ … don’t leave,” another weakness I took to  _ not _ leaving, my younger sister

My mom looked almost nothing like me, with short brown hair and petite frame, while I was short, with orange hair and an obnoxious attitude. My sister and I looked  _ almost _ identical (If the obvious gender didn’t count). I felt a spasm of panic as I stared at their wide, childlike (for Natsu, yes as she was only eight) eyes. How could I leave my amazing family? Of course, they had Atarashī now, so everything would get paid, there would be gas in the car to take Natsu and her places, food in the refrigerator, someone to call if she was lost, but still…

“I  _ want _ to go,” I lied. I’ve always been a transparent liar, my two best friends Izumi and Kouji could always tell when I’m lying, but I have been practicing this line so much it sounds so convincing. 

My mother sounded convinced, “Tell Keinshin and Ittetsu I said hi.” Ittetsu Takeda is my father's 2-year boyfriend. I was introduced to him when he also came to visit on one of the summers, I thought my mother and he wouldn't get along, but they got along like two peas in a pod. 

“I will.” 

“I’ll see you soon,” she said. “You can come with us to Phoenix with us if you want… I’ll come to get you as soon as you need me” Atarashī was an upcoming baseball player, and he got a spot in a team in Phoenix, Arizona in the United States. Whether she said the truth, which I  _ know _ she was, I can see the sacrifice in her words. 

“ _ Nii-chan! _ Don’t forget to write to me  _ every day _ ! And… and” Natsu starting crying, now I don’t want to leave

“Don’t worry Natsu,” I told her to stop her tears. “I will write to you  _ every day _ . I love you,  _ Kaa-chan _ … Natsu.”

They hugged me tightly for a minute, then I got on the plane, and they were gone. It was a one-and-a-half-hour ride on a plane (where it would have been a  _ fifteen-hour  _ by car, counting taking a boat to the mainland) flying didn’t bother me at all… what did was the one-hour and fifty-minute ride with Keishin  _ that _ is what I was worried about. 

__

Keishin had been fairly ok with the whole thing. He seemed pleased that I was going to live with him (at first, I thought that Ittestu might not like that their…  _ lonely _ time would be no-more now with a kid in the house. But as it turns out, he had been  _ more _ excited than Keinshin himself) He also registered me to my first year of high school and was going to help me get a car (although I said a bike would be fine until I’m able to drive safely and not kill someone) 

But it was sure to be awkward with Keishin. Keishin wasn’t a really emotional person. While I was the opposite, Keishin didn’t really like touch, only when I or Takeda-san did it. I knew he was confused by my decision to come to Karumai - like my mother, I didn’t really hide my hate for Karumai - 

After I landed in Sendai, I had to take a train to Karumai (another three hours and ten minutes) as I looked at the scenery past, I only saw the green of nature, and thought to myself… Why am I doing this? What do I win doing this?

My thoughts got more and more depressing as it went on, and just like that, I’m already at Karumai more depressed than I already was when I got on the train. When I got to the train station in Karumai, it was slightly drizzling. I didn’t see it as a bad thing, we had rain often in Ekawasaki but only monthly, just unavoidable. 

Keishin was already waiting for me with the grocery truck. This I was expecting, too. Keishin, half the week, works at a grocery store he got from his mother's side, while the other, half a week, he worked as a volleyball coach in school. My motivation to get a bike (or car) was because I  _ refused _ to be driven around in that thing. 

Keishin gave me an awkward hug when I got out of the train. 

“It’s good to see you Sho,” he said, smiling with a cigarette in the side of his mouth. “You haven’t changed much. How’s Aisuru?”

“ _ Kaa-chan _ ’s fine. It's good to see you, too,  _ otou-san _ .” I wasn’t allowed to call him Keishin to his face

I had only a few things. Most of my clothes are meant for hot, dry places not windy, rainy places. 

“I found a good car for you, really cheap,” he announced when we got in the truck. At least he had the scarcity to take his cigarette out

“I told you, I didn’t need a car right now,” I told him. “At least, a bike would be fine”

He looked sheepish “I know,” he said scratching his neck. “I also got you a bike. The car is when you are ready to drive.”

I looked at him surprised “O-oh ok then… thanks  _ otou-san _ ”

He turned a pink color 

“Where did you get it though?,” I asked curiously. 

He perked up at the idea of subject change “You remember Nekomata? Down to Nekoma?,” Nekoma is a more fancy school about thirty minutes from where Keishin lives

“No”

“He used to go fishing with us… Oh! He also taught you a bit of volleyball”

That would explain why I didn’t have a scarce memory of him. I do remember the volleyball lessons.

“He’s in a wheelchair now,” Keishin continued when I didn’t answer. “So he can’t drive it anymore, and he offered to sell the truck. I said that you weren’t really ready to drive it, so he gave me the bike that his son used to have. His son doesn’t use it anymore since he uses a motorcycle.” 

“So for now, the truck will stay where it is, but the bike is there.”

“Oh… thanks again  _ otou-san _ ,” now adding that being happy in Karumai is an  _ actual _ possibility, he didn’t need to suffer with me.

We shared a few more comments about the weather, how it has been, Takeda-san. That was pretty much the whole conversation. I spend the last twenty minutes looking out the window. 

It was a beautiful place, I wouldn’t deny that, but everything was too green. An alien planet. 

Eventually, we made it to Keishin’s. He lived in the small, two-bedroom house that he bought with my mother in the early days of their marriage. There, parked on the street in front of the house that never changed, was my new - well, new to me - truck, and next to it was a bicycle. The truck, for now, didn’t matter to me. The bicycle is what caught my attention. I saw it… and instantly fell in love with it.

I grabbed the bike and grabbed it to inspect it. It was  _ perfect _

“Thanks so much,  _ otou-san! _ ” 

“Geez kid, this is the third time you tell me this!” he looked away embarrassed 

I decided, I didn’t want to embarrass him further and changed the subject

“Is Takeda-san here?” 

“Oh- yes! He moved in a couple of months ago, we figured if we were going to be serious, might as well live together,” when Keishin introduced Takeda to me and  _ kaa-san  _ we were quite surprised that he was… well a  _ guy _ . But I and mom saw how much they loved each other, and my mom always told me  _ ‘love is love. No matter the gender, religion, etc’ _ so we were quite ok with him. 

“I hope, I don’t make it awkward?”

“Nah, don’t worry Shouyou, he loves you,” I flushed at that. While I had Keishin as my father figure, Takeda was more of a mother figure. I had my mother of course, but Takeda was the one you could talk to and he would do his best to help you. My mother was the type of mother who would  _ never _ judge you for anything and cheer you on if you wanted to do something. 

And with that, Keishin opened the door, the house looked the same as always. We heard the sound of pots and a  _ wonderful _ smell of food. Takeda must have heard us come in because his head popped out of the frame that leads to the kitchen

His face seemed to perk up when he saw me, he ran over and hugged me. I awkwardly hugged back 

“Oh! Shoyo-kun! It’s been so long since I’ve seen you! Did you grow taller?” 

“Ah! Takeda-san! Yes, It has been,” I looked into his excited eyes. Now this makes me feel worse about my lie

He chuckled “I already told you to call me Ittetsu! It makes me feel like you’re one of my students!” Takeda was a teacher at Karasuno high. The school I will be going to, with only a population of 300 students in school.

“Well, I mean, I will be tomorrow?” he laughed at that. I looked at Keishin just to see the love-struck face he wore every time he was with Takeda-san. 

“Quite true! But, at least, while we are at home call me Ittetsu”

“Ok Ittetsu,” I said. The smell coming from the kitchen got stronger. “Soooooooo, what’s for dinner?”

Ittetsu just smiled wider “I made Katsudon! So wash your hands, please, and come and eat”

My luggage was just one bag, so it was easy to unpack. After unpacking, I changed into something more comfortable and went to the shared restroom, and washed my hands. As I went down the stairs, I heard the voices of Ittetsu and Keishin talking. I knew it was wrong to eavesdrop on them, but I am really curious about what they are talking about.

“You know… it's weird that Shouyou-kun suddenly changed his mind about Karumai! I thought he  _ hated it here _ !” It was slightly muffled but I can hear the disbelievement from Ittetsu.

“Honestly, same here,” Keishin told Ittetsu. “I don’t mean I’m  _ not _ happy. Just surprised” 

“He’ll be going to Karasuno right?,” Ittetsu asked Keishin. Keishin looked at him “I mean, yeah, at least I’ll know he will be safe since you're a  _ sensei _ .” 

Keishin’s voice seemed to narrow down. “I’m scared tho” 

Ittetsu seems to stop what he was doing since the sounds of plates stopped. 

Keishin took that as an ok to keep going “I’m scared that he’ll get tangled with…  _ them” _

“Keishin! Even if he did… we know that they have a deal,” Ittetstu suddenly shouted

“Yes, I know! But still… I know they made a deal with my family, and you and I plan on… that they will protect us! But who  _ knows _ what will happen! Shouyou could be…”

Keishin shouted. 

_ ‘Deal? Deal about what?’  _ I was never on family secrets. After all, I’m too ‘young’, but I know that something fishy is going on. 

“Look, Keishin, if he ends up being…  _ that _ there is  _ nothing _ we can do about it. The two… made a promise to your grandfather after he died… so we don’t have to worry about anything. Remember when they told us? That if one of them ended up hurting one of ours?” 

“Yeah, I remember that,” Keishin sighted. “Sorry Ittetsu, I’m just anxious”

Whatever they were talking about seemed to be dropped. 

_ ‘I should reveal myself’ _ I quietly went up the stairs and walked back down with heavier steps 

“Alright! I’m done! Now Ittetsu-san were is that katsudon! You always make the best food!” both adults jumped out of their skins. “What? Did something happen?”

They seemed to sigh in relief. Ittetsu shook his head “No, I was just talking about the school. Anyways, you flatter me Shouyou! My food is still not that great,” Keishin scoffed. 

“I beg to differ! If you weren’t here, I would probably be dead!” Keishin laughed. Ittetsu laughed right back. 

I looked at them and felt a warm feeling in my chest. 

_ ‘Maybe… being in here won’t be so bad?’ _

He smiled. “I bet you would be dead in 6 weeks!” 

“Shoyo-kun! You and I know that it will only be 3 weeks!”

“Ok, ok, now you guys are just bullying me! Ittetsu! You’re a teacher! Stop this bullying!”

Laughter resonated through the house

_ But unbeknownst to them, a family of golden-looking eyes looked at them. While one of the golden, with a tint of blue, set of eyes looked at the orange-haired boy.  _

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter might be next week, so keep a lookout!
> 
> Join my discord server!: https://discord.gg/2xsJWVc6yM
> 
> Date: 11/18/2020  
> Words: 2453


End file.
